A mobile user interface with an operating system that uses a graphic user interface (GUI) as a human-computer interfacing means is being widely popularized. In addition, various attempts have been made to increase the GUI response speed of the mobile user interface.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-0045868 discloses a technology that performs a particular function in response to a mouse-over event. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 8,112,619 discloses a technology that preloads an application to increase the execution speed of the application. However, these literatures fail to disclose a method of providing an immediate response to a user's selection of a particular GUI object and a user device using the method.